Talk:AV-8B Harrier II
Proof the Harrier has an onboard gun Scroll down to "Armament" http://www.aerospaceweb.org/aircraft/attack/av8/ And here's a picture with one of the gun pods visible http://www.b-domke.de/AviationImages/Harrier/1616.html Ghost Leader 07:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Name Change Could we change the article name to "AV-8B Harrier II"? Shock Trooper D9 19:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose we can, if that's what it is. Just click on the Move button at the top. Moozipan Cheese 20:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I felt it would be most appropriate since they're definetly the 'next-generation' Harriers. Shock Trooper D9 22:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, cool. No problem then. Moozipan Cheese 22:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Easier to Destroy? I've missed more Stinger shots at Harriers than I care to remember. They just go right on through the space between the wing and the nose or the wing and the engines. I'm talking missing both of them somehow that way aiming right at the center of it. I don't miss many if any on the Hind. Anyone else share these experiences? 05:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I just played a FFA where two seperate Harriers avoided all but one Stinger. I saw someone else shoot at it and the Stinger missed. I just don't get it. This game is the most inconsistent thing I have ever seen in my life. TheFedExPope 00:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :skill, I only missed the damn things when on skidrow and firing and it hits a building. --TNT LotLP 03:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno, skill? In this game? With a lock-on weapon? Not too convinced myself that that's what it is :0) 05:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::sarcasm detector broken? I said "skill" for missing with the thing. I haven't been able to miss any shots with it while not on skidrow trying to take down a little bird. (I do it for no reason, tis fun) --TNT LotLP 20:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sure I've seen the Harrier fire flares in the past. I normally don't shoot until I'm directly underneath the Harrier (same as I do with all aircraft) so the missile doesn't have time to alter direction towards the flares ... I'd rather use no Stinger missiles on the Harrier and leave it there than have to spend two on it, but I am 100% sure I've seen it fire flares. -- 23:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : Interesting. I always destroy enemy killsteaks as soon as I can, with my stinger. and I have NEVER EVER seen the harrier fire flares. seriously ever. --TNT LotLP 23:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :: I too have seen Harriers deploy flares, maybe about 4 or 5 times, one even deployed 2. I'm not sure if they're supposed to, but I've seen it happen, 100%. 23:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I personally do not ever recall them deploying flares, even when the Stingers miss, they just miss. But some people completely sure they've seen it. So I guess this is one of the reasons I feel this game is so damn inconsistent. Also why is this section of the page such a mess xD TheFedExPope 03:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually, the accuracy all depends from which angle you shoot the Stinger Missle from. 01:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I can corroborate with 86.136... just had a harrier shoot a flare at one of my stinger missiles, the second killed it though >_> 01:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Harriers don't use flares. :l They dont use flares, but sometimes the Stinger misses, it is probably a glitch. When it misses, both shots are likely to miss, not only one'Nadieeee 14:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC)' Question Just a small question, does anyone know how many shots with FMJ Barrett Stopping Power it takes to blow up a Harrier? Ippikiryu 01:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) No, but I do know that FMJ doesn't make the gun do more damage (see the FMJ page.)Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Kills is it me or does the harrior get more kills when you dont have a higher killstreak equiped it's just you Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Harriers vs choppers For some reason though my choppers get killed for some reason when I call in a Harrier they never once destroyed enemy choppers. I call them in the exact same time as the choppers so they have enough time to destroy them but never do it.....can some 1 help me :( 16:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Name change! I'm moving this article to "Harrier Strike", per the wiki's IRL policy. 01:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Why, in the name of sweet Jesus, do we have a page for the aircraft and a page for the killstreak? 10:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Because they are two seperate things. The B-52 and Rolling Thunder have separate articles. Bullshit explained. Chief z 10:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I knew that we had other pages for them, but my question is: Why? Per our IRL policy, there shouldn't be anything on the aircraft pages that would be different from what is on the killstreak pages. 19:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) This article was created before MW2, so there wasn't a killstreak involved with it. It had notability because, aside from the handful of appearances in the Marine campaign, the player uses them to call in airstrikes in Heat. As you can see, everything on the page pertains to Call of Duty. There isn't a smidgen of RL info on the page, aside from whoever put GAU-12 under weapons (I should remove that). Chief z 00:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) MW3 Do we know anything of this for MW3? Coming back in appearences? In Campaign? Special ops? Killstreak? Anything. Or is it just not returning at all? 19:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Harrier innacuracies There is so much false info on this page, I will reluctantly try to attempt a few corrections. 1.) The AV-8B Harrier can not hover in place as shown in MW2, it can take off and land vertically but rarely takes off like this as the maneuver requires a minimal fuel and weapon payload in order for it to actually work. 2.) The Harrier does indeed have an onboard gun, but in no way does it have a rotating gun on the front as shown in game. The proof on one post above is correct but that gun is for air to air combat and cannot target underneath - it only faces forwards. The only realism about the Harrier in the MW2 killstreak is the airstrike part. Now, if anyone would like to correct this for me then feel free, if not I will try to correct, but I have minimal time on my hands right now. 17:27, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :COD:IRL 00:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Harrier in CoDG Uh last min a user write Harrier is in CODG did it correct? 20:25, August 10, 2014 (UTC) he or she was wrong. its the fyl-21 in codg. i undid the edit. thanks for bringing this to my attention. RisingSun2013 20:30, August 10, 2014 (UTC) np. Thanks for answer. 20:40, August 10, 2014 (UTC) no problem. RisingSun2013 20:50, August 10, 2014 (UTC)